El más grande amor de Cho Chang
by Eowyn Lair
Summary: El amor de Cho en su mayor manifestación. Escrito antes de HP y lOdF. ((Este ff ha estado en otro lado bajo la autoria de Sandy Radcliffe, ella y Éowyn son la misma ))


EL MAS GRANDE AMOR DE CHO CHANG  
  
(Fan Fict)  
  
por Éowyn Lair  
  
Hoy es el baile de Halloween.. Aun me acuerdo como me gustaban estas fechas. Cuando el amor verdadero era correspondido... Se que el solo va conmigo porque su verdadero amor va con ese Slytherin: Malfoy.  
  
Se que solo es mi novio porque ella ya no lo quiere. El piensa que no me doy cuenta que todas esas caricias....esos besos....son falsos. Esa primera vez que me beso fue tan fría... como una gran actuación en donde todo estaba tan planificado...se que el se la imaginaba a ella. Me duele... me duele tanto.  
  
Me miro al espejo. Que tengo de malo? Me pregunto por enésima vez.  
  
Soy bella, inteligente y simpática. Porque entonces no me quiere? Que tiene esa tonta, simplona y pelirroja Weasley que no tenga yo? Se que ha cambiado en estos últimos años y esta mas bella pero....  
  
Beth interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
-Estas bien? –me dice. Solo muevo la cabeza desanimada diciendo que si.  
  
- Apúrate ya es hora de almorzar. – me dice ella  
  
La veo salir por la puerta de la habitación. Mis pensamientos se extendieron hoy .  
  
Me quedé en mi habitación pensando. En él, en mi, en ella, en mi futuro,... Me levanto de la cama, sacudo mi túnica y arreglo mi cabello negro como el de él... antes de salir de mi habitación.  
  
En el pasillo noto que algunos chicos me observan. Nadie, desde que soy la novia de él, me miraba. Piensan que les haría algo malo, como si resurgieran aquellos días en que lo creían Heredero de Slytherin...si supieran que ni siquiera me ama, que no le importo....  
  
Entro al Gran Comedor y me dirijo a la mesa de Gryffindor, después de saludar a mis amigos de mi casa Ravenclaw.  
  
Veo que él esta con sus amigos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes voltean a verme cuando el pelirrojo Ron le hace una seña con la mano.  
  
-Hola Harry –digo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazo. – hola Hermione, Ron.  
  
Ellos me miran y me saludan. Se que no les caigo bien. Me ven frívola y cruel. No los culpo, le he hecho pasar tantos malos ratos a Ginny por mis celos... aun recuerdo la vez que me las arregle para que unos chicos de Slytherin la humillaran en publico, creo que todo Hogwarts se entero y no dejo de ser la comidilla por unas semanas. Ginny lloro durante días sin saber porque lo habían hecho. Nunca supo que fui yo quien lo provoco. Los únicos que saben son Ron y Hermione... son tan... nobles... y estúpidos...que nunca le dirán nada. Ni al ella ni a Harry.  
  
-Hola Cho, linda. –dice rozándome la mano.  
  
En su rostro había una sonrisa falsa. La conocía de sobra a fuerza de que siempre me sonreía de ese modo, tan frio, tan hiriente... solo sonreía así cuando estaba conmigo.  
  
Le costaba el alma ser mi novio... cuando ni siquiera me amaba. Muchas veces pensaba en dejarlo pero...lo amo tanto. Veo que sus ojos están dirigidos a la pelirroja Weasley. Seguro la escena le dolía era mas que evidente. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin abrazando al muchacho de los ojos grises y el cabello rubio. Los celos que sentía por Draco Malfoy lo carcomían.  
  
Le tomo el rostro y lo acerco a mis labios de un modo tierno y dulce. Siento que sus labios están tiesos. Tratan de corresponderme como si tuviera que representar un papel. Un terrible papel. Se aparta de mí suavemente.  
  
-Porque no estuviste en clase de Defensa con Lupin?, no te vi con Beth o Maggie (ellas son mis mejores amigas) Te sientes mal?- dice tomando la temperatura de mi frente, con su mano que muy rara ves me toca.  
  
Si hay algo que tengo que admitir es que se interesa por mi salud. Si me ve decaída, me lleva a la enfermería; y si falto a alguna clase, siempre pregunta por mí. A principio pensaba que estaba haciendo su mejor actuación pero luego me di cuenta que de verdad me quiere... como amiga... nunca me va a querer como a Ginny, eso ya lo entendi...  
  
-No para nada. –dije apartando su mano de mi rostro - No dormí muy bien ayer y preferí descansar toda la mañana. –digo sentándome en el lugar libre a su lado.  
  
Noto las miradas furiosas de Dean, Seamus, Lavander, Parvati y hasta de Neville que solia ser el màs amable conmigo. Tampoco a ellos les caigo bien. En verdad toda la mesa me mira enojada. No le caigo bien a ningún Gryffindor, por el rencor que siento por Ginny o por el hecho de que estoy con Harry. No les hago caso: me tienen sin cuidado, lo peor que pudo pasarme ya sucedió hace un par de años, cuando perdí a la unica persona que me amaba de verdad y a pesar de todos mis errores...  
  
-Van a ir al baile? –pregunto a los de la mesa.  
  
-Hermione y yo vamos juntos –dice Ron sin apartar la vista de su plato.  
  
-ustedes?  
  
-Dean ira con Parvati y Lavander conmigo, Cho –dice Seamus mirándome a los ojos con un poco de ira.  
  
Volteo la mirada y la pongo en Harry. Noto que de nuevo esta mirándola. Su cara refleja un poco de cólera. Le toco la mano por debajo de la mesa para que me haga caso. Solo logre que se sobresaltara.  
  
-que pasa? –dice un poco impaciente.  
  
-nada, solo te quería decir que me voy a hacer un algunas cosas. Por si te interesa saberlo ¿En donde nos encontramos? –pregunto.  
  
-Perdon, Cho, ¿que dijiste? –se había quedado contemplando embobado a Ginny. En ese momento besaba a Draco.  
  
-¿En donde nos encontramos? –pregunto nuevamente  
  
-ah... en ... te busco en las escaleras de la entrada.  
  
-bien , nos vemos  
  
Me levanto de la mesa llevándome una manzana y salgo del comedor. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi lugar favorito: el antiguo salón de Adivinación. Me recuesto en el suelo y miro el techo. Recuerdo cuando Cedric y yo lo hacíamos desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. Nos recostábamos y nos contábamos todo lo que nos había pasado en el día, lo que sentíamos... indudablemente el era mi destino.... porque tuvo que morir si era el único que me entendía...que me escuchaba...era el único que me amaba.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Maldito Voldemort!!!!! – pienso, mientras unas copiosas lagrimas ruedan por mi rostro.  
  
No puedo negar que te sigo queriendo Cedric Diggory... te extraño mucho...extraño tus besos, tus caricias pero mas que todo la forma en que me entendías.... en cambio Harry.... para el solo soy un juguete... una figurilla de un cristal muy frágil a la que no hay que decirle la verdad porque se rompería.  
  
Si fuera mas fuerte me alejaría de ti....Harry Potter... amarte me duele y me mata poco a poco... y me duele mucho... pero soy débil. No quiero estar sola.... ¡¡¡¡ya no quiero estar sola!!!! Me sentiré sola si no estas conmigo, no te quiero perder...  
  
No me doy cuenta del lapso que paso hasta que miro mi reloj. Las 5 PM. Como pasa el tiempo cuando uno esta sumido en sus pensamientos!!! Me levanto del suelo y camino apesadumbrada por los pasillos hasta mi sala común. Todas las chicas están como locas allí. No encuentran sus vestidos, se les acabo el maquillaje, sus peinados no quedan bien, los zapatos... se nota que tienen a quien amar y quien les corresponda, sino estarían tan desanimadas como yo ...  
  
-Cho, al fin te encuentro. Me prestas tu maquillaje? –me suplica Betty.  
  
-Si, esta en mi cuarto. Deja que me cambie y te lo bajo. –digo sin ganas.  
  
No dejo que me responda, subo a mi habitación. Beth y Maggie están ya vestidas y me saludan afectuosamente antes de bajar a la sala común.  
  
Miro el interior de mi closet y elijo el vestido que llevare. Elijo un vestido color verde botella y negro. Es un corsé negro en la parte superior y una falda larga en verde (como sus ojos). Según mis amigas me queda muy bien. Me lo coloco y comienzo a maquillarme con colores oscuros. Saco de un cajón una gargantilla y unos aretes a juego y me los pongo como toque final a mi arreglo.  
  
Marcho hacia afuera de la habitación. Cuando llego a la sala común veo que los Ravenclaw me miran. También veo a sus parejas dándoles codazos. Salgo de la sala común con un extraño presentimiento.  
  
Siento que no volveré a ver este lugar. No volveré a sentir el fuego de la hoguera cuando me acueste en el sillón...No regresare a mi habitación... que extraña sensacion! ...  
  
Llego hasta la escalera y veo a Harry esperándome. Tiene puesta una túnica verde oscuro muy linda. Me sonríe sin ganas y vamos juntos al baile.  
  
los profesores hicieron un trabajo estupendo... el comedor esta bellísimo. el techo dejaba ver el cielo estrellado. Estrellas muy brillantes enmarcaban la hermosa luna llena que aparecía.  
  
Me alegro que hallan cambiado las mesas grandes de las casas por mesas pequeñas para cuatro alrededor del salón...como habría lugar para bailar si no??.  
  
Veo que sus amigos nos hacen señas para que se siente a su lado pero yo me hago la disimulada y lo llevo hacia una mesa vacía cerca de la mesa de los profesores.  
  
No tengo la más mínima intención de estar con ellos. Me odian tanto como yo los odio a ellos. Nos sentamos y empezamos a charlar de varias cosas triviales, sin sentido. Veo que por un momento se distrae.  
  
Miro hacia donde su vista se dirige y entiendo el motivo. Al comedor entraba Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy tomados de la mano. No puedo negar que se ve muy bella. La túnica lila le queda ,muy bien. A veces no culpo a Harry por mirarla pero por lo menos lo debería hacer cuando yo no lo viera...  
  
Veo que Dumbledore se levanta de su asiento. Seguro dirá su discurso.  
  
-buenas Noches. la música hoy la ponen el grupo las Brujas de Salem...- todos aplauden al igual que Harry y yo. – solo quiero decir tres palabras más: bailen, coman y diviértanse.  
  
Se empieza a escuchar una música lenta...muy hermosa... se me hace muy conocida. Claro como la puedo olvidar... es la canción que bailamos en el baile del Torneo de los tres Magos.  
  
...¿¿Cedric... porque tuviste que irte tan pronto??.  
  
-te pasa algo Cho? –dice el con una media sonrisa  
  
-no nada, tan solo me gusta esa canción –miento rápidamente- quieres bailar?  
  
-claro  
  
nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Tomo sus manos y las pongo en mi cintura. Abrazo su cuello y empezamos a bailar meciéndonos lado a lado. Lentamente.  
  
Recuerdo todo lo que paso ese día....  
  
(flash back de Cho)  
  
-Cho –dijo el mientras bailaban- sabes que eres muy importante para mi. Te amo...  
  
-Cedric yo te...  
  
-déjame terminar y luego me dices todo lo que quieras....sabes? antes de llegar a Hogwarts nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad... en ti encontré a mas que una amiga, una compañera con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días....  
  
Cedric termino de decir esto con un beso dulce que enmudeció a Cho  
  
los dos se hundieron en un largo abrazo mientras sonaba la canción....  
  
(fin del flash back)  
  
-te pasa algo? –me pregunta Harry  
  
-nada –digo lo mas normal que puedo pero no puedo negar que este recuerdo me pone mal.... seguro se dio cuenta de la palidez de mi rostro o de las lagrimas con que lucho para que no salgan  
  
Seguimos bailando sin vernos a la cara. Se que a mis espaldas el observa a Ginny...  
  
Si al menos una ves me mirara como lo hace con ella... Al menos debería disimular, me hiere tanto cuando hace eso... Le diré algo para que al menos no lo haga en mi presencia  
  
-Harry , por favor puedes...  
  
Me interrumpe un ruido estruendoso. Es la puerta del comedor que se cae contra el suelo. Es un grupo grande de mortifagos y adelante de ellos va... ¡¡¡¡quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado!!!!. Harry me ha dicho que lo llame por su nombre y estoy de acuerdo pero...tengo miedo...mucho miedo.  
  
Me acerco a Harry y el me rodea con un brazo pero sin dejar de observarlos fijamente.  
  
Los gritos en el comedor eran mas fuertes.... veo a mi derecha a una chica desmayada. La mesa de profesores esta vacía, todos estaban a los lados del comedor, frente a Voldemort empuñando sus varitas y listos para atacar.  
  
-Disculpen que me presente sin invitación–dice Voldemort sarcásticamente- pero debo hacer una cosa muy importante... ¡¡¡¡¡¡matarte Potter!!!!!.  
  
Apuntó a Harry con la varita, listo para cumplir lo que sentencio. Siento un frió en todo mi tembloroso cuerpo y noto que a Harry le duele la cicatriz.... siento el pánico... estoy aterrada... Voldemort esta decidido, y no se anda con juegos al menos no ahora que se ha fortalecido  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se pone delante de Harry y lanza un hechizo que supongo es muy fuerte y antiguo y solo los magos expertos lo pueden realizar con éxito... Pero Voldemort lo rechaza, lo que hace que incremente mi terror y dice la palabras que hacen que me paralice de verdad  
  
-Avada Kedavra –escucho .  
  
Un rayo verde cae directo a Dumbledore y se desploma en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. Me asusto y cierro los ojos deseando que eso sea una horrible pesadilla. Me aferro a Harry. Creo que lo lastimo de sujetarlo tan fuerte... escucho lo gritos del comedor...  
  
¡¡¡ Dumbledore ha muerto!!! ... es el fin... – gritaban algunos aterrados casi al borde de la locura.  
  
-Estúpido, cree que va a derrotarme –dice satisfecho- pero ha muerto y el siguiente serás tu, Harry Potter... Avada Kedavra!!!  
  
Otro rayo verde sale de su varita y se dirige a Harry... no quiero perderlo... va a ser igual que con Cedric... lo amo....  
  
Te amo Harry.  
  
Me interpongo entre el rayo y Harry. El rayo es muy fuerte y doloroso, no tengo fuerzas y me desplomo al suelo  
  
Me doy cuenta que el presentimiento que tenia cuando salí de la sala común... nunca volveré a ningún lado... este comedor será testigo de mi amor y de mi muerte....  
  
-estas bien, Cho? –Dice Harry arrodillado frente a ella - no te preocupes, linda todo saldrá bien... Lupin, McGonnagal, Flitwick y Snape derrotaron a Voldemort y esta muerto... y tu te pondrás bien...ya viene la Señora Pomfrey  
  
-no mientas Harry –dijo la chica - se que no estoy bien, no me voy a recuperar... Te amo Harry...  
  
-y yo a ti  
  
- se que eso no es verdad...... dices que me amas pero se que estas mintiendo...agradezco tu dulce mentira. Espero que Ginny algún día te ame tanto como yo –y cierro los ojos en medio de un suspiro  
  
Te amo Harry y nunca nadie podrá cambiar eso... te amo tanto...  
  
-CHO!!!! –grita Harry al ver que el cuerpo de la chica no se mueve. –despierta por favor – dice con lagrimas en sus tristísimos ojos verdes ... TE AMO DE VERDAD... no me dejes... te amo.. –murmura ahogado por el llanto.  
  
Es tarde Cho Chang ha muerto... por salvar a su mas grande amor... Harry Potter... 


End file.
